1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle connector used in a communication network, and more particularly to an RJ-45 receptacle connector which has an anti-mismating mechanism for preventing mismating with a noncomplementary plug connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An RJ-45 connector assembly and an RJ-11 connector assembly both comprise a plug connector and a mating receptacle connector. The RJ-45 connector assembly has dimensions larger than those of an RJ-11 connector assembly. Therefore, an RJ-11 plug connector may be mistakenly inserted into an RJ-45 receptacle connector, which may result in damage to the terminals of the RJ-45 receptacle connector.
Hence, an improved RJ-45 receptacle connector with an anti-mismating mechanism is required to prevent mismating with a non-complementary RJ-11 plug connector. The copending application Ser. No. 09/698,699 filed Oct. 27, 2000 and another copending application Ser. No. 09/721,827 filed Nov. 22, 2000 having the title of "RECEPTACLE CONNECTOR HAVING AN ANTI-MISMATING MEANS" are both approaches of similar functional anti-mismating mechanism with the same assignee with the instant application.